


i won't lose you.

by PrincessAuroraSnow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff fluff and more fluff, The tiniest drop of angst, a lot of fluff, is there such a thing as to much fluff, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAuroraSnow/pseuds/PrincessAuroraSnow
Summary: Betty and Jughead have been trying to have a baby for three years. After a flurry of negative tests, she's finally pregnant. But after last time they took a test, when Jughead had yelled that he didn't want a baby anymore, she worries about how to tell him.





	i won't lose you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantmoonchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantmoonchild/gifts).



> So this was a prompt sent to me months ago by the lovely and incredible @elegantmoonchild (read her fics) over on tumblr, and I'm finally writing it for her. Seriously though, read her fics, this queen invented SweetVee.

The test was always negative.

Betty and Jughead have been trying to conceive for three years now, and after what feels like hundreds of negative pregnancy tests, they’re both starting to get fed up and tired. Especially after last time.

Last time Betty had been almost two and a half late on her period, they were ecstatic. Betty had started planning on how the nursery was going to look like for a boy or a girl. Then she bought the pregnancy test.

She decided to take the test while the both of them were home because she was so sure that she was pregnant.

So after they ate dinner, she kissed him on the cheek and went into the bathroom, when she finished getting it ready, she called him into the bathroom and they sat together and waited. Both were nearly jumping out of their skins waiting.

The timer dinged and Betty got up from the bathtub and walked. She crossed her fingers and looked at the test: one line.

Betty gasped and sank to the floor. Jughead immediately knew what that meant, so he walked out of the bathroom not really sure where he was going, just wanting to get away from that stupid test.

Betty stood up and followed him, wanting to be near him.

Jughead paced the living room floor, then he sat down on the couch, and seemingly unsure what to do, he picked up a pillow and threw it across the room.

“Juggie, talk to me, say something, please,” Betty pleaded.

“Betty, I’m so fucking tired of these negative tests! Test after test, and they never change,” Jughead yelled.

“Well, so am I. You think I enjoy taking them and getting my hopes up every single time and waiting and being ultimately disappointed?” Betty asked, “I hate it. I hate it, but we have to keep doing it.”

 

“Do we though, Betts? Do we have to keep going through this disappointment and heartache, do we?” Jughead asked.

“Of course we do, it’s what we want, it’s what we’ve wanted since we’ve been engaged, even before then. Remember when we used to talk about it when we were dating in high school,” Betty asked, coming to sit next to him, “Remember how amazing it sounded to us back then, how wonderful it was going to feel when we held the life we created in our arms? The life we created together.”

 

“I know, I remember. But that was before the flurry of negative tests and all the tears and all of this heartbreak,” Jughead replied, getting up.

“But this is what we want,” Betty said, with tears in her eyes.

“Is it?” Jughead asked.

“What are you trying to say, Jug?” Betty asked, in a hushed whisper.

“I’m saying I don’t want a baby anymore!” Jughead shouted, going to the guest bedroom and slamming the door.

~~~

During the night, Jughead came back into the master bedroom, and he had whispered apologizes against her skin while she cried against his shoulder.

~~~

They never spoke about pregnancy tests again, but they also didn’t take any precautions when they had sex.

When she was two weeks late on her period, she refused to believe it. Three weeks, still wouldn’t acknowledge it. Four, still nothing. When she was five, she really started to hope. And when six weeks rolled around, that’s when she threw caution to the wind and bought four pregnancy tests.

This time, she chose a time when she knew that Jughead wouldn’t be home, and she knew he wouldn’t be home for hours.

She went into the bathroom and did the first test and waited for it to be ready. When the timer dinged, she walked over to it. When she saw the two lines she let out a sob. But refused to let herself be happy, and she did the three other tests.

When all three of them came up positive, she sat down on the bathroom floor and cried. 

She couldn’t believe it. She was really pregnant, this was incredible.

Or it was incredible until she remembered what happened last time with Jughead. He didn’t want a baby anymore. Now, she started to cry again for a different reason.

After a few minutes, she got up to hide the positive pregnancy test in her nightstand.

She would wait to tell him, she would tell him when she was completely ready. After all, what’s the worst that could happen?

~~~

Betty scheduled a doctor’s appointment, just to be sure, and passed it off to Jughead as a regular routine check-up. After the doctor’s appointment, she was sent home with a stack of papers on what to do, and the knowledge of having heard her baby’s heartbeat for the first time.

Betty cried when she heard it and had reached for Jughead’s hand. When he wasn’t there she cried harder.

She hid the stack of papers with the positive pregnancy in her nightstand.

~~~

It was four weeks later when Betty finally decided that she needed to tell Jughead. What if she started showing before she told him? That was a fear that plagued her every thought.

So Betty decided to cook a nice dinner and break the news gently.

Or that was what was supposed to happen.

~~~

Betty was off buying groceries when Jughead came home early from work to surprise her. He had noticed that she had been acting a little strange lately and wanted to cheer her up.

“Betty! I’m home!” Jughead called out.

When she didn’t answer, he figured she was out, and he went to change out of his clothes. After he was finished, he searched the bedroom for his lighter, he only smoked when Betty wasn’t home because she hated the habit.

He couldn’t find it in his nightstand, which is where he had left it, so he thought perhaps Betty took it and set it somewhere to try and break his habit.

So he went to check her nightstand.

~~~

“Jug, are you home?” Betty called out, walking into the house.

She had seen his car in the driveway and wondered why he was home. He only came home on special occasions and had thought, for a moment, that maybe she forgot an anniversary. But she shook her head, they weren’t for months yet.

Betty set the groceries down in the kitchen and went to find her husband. She found him in their bedroom, holding some paper.

“Hey handsome, what are you doing home so early?” Betty asked, leaning against the door frame.

He stayed silent.

“Juggie? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Betty asked, her voice filled with concern.

He walked towards her.

“I found these in your nightstand,” Jughead replied, handing her the papers, “Along with this,” he said, handing her the pregnancy test, “Were you ever gonna tell me?”

“Jug, I can explain.”

“Please, I’m interested to hear why you didn’t tell me you were pregnant.”

“Because I was scared,” she said, softly.

“Scared? Scared of what? Of me?” his voice soft.

“No, god no. I would never be scared of you. I was scared about how you would react,” she replied, bringing her hand to his face.

“Why? We’ve been trying for three years, it’s what we’ve always wanted.”

“It was, but last time we tried, you said you didn’t want one anymore,” Betty said, moving to sit on the bed.

“Baby, baby no. I know I said that and I’m so sorry, but I said that in the heat of the moment. I didn’t mean it,” he said, kneeling in front of her.

“Really? But we never talked about it again, so I thought that you didn’t want to talk about it anymore. And that meant that you didn’t want one anymore.”

“Baby, the reason I didn’t bring it up because I was waiting for you. I wanted to make sure that you were ready to continue trying. Besides, Betts, if I didn’t want a baby anymore I would’ve started wearing a condom or have talked about you going back on birth control,” Jughead replied.

Betty chuckled, “I guess you’re right.”

“I never stopped wanting a baby with you, Betts, I never stopped wanting us to build a family.”

“Really?”

“I promise. I want this baby. I want to have more. I want to have as many as you want because whatever makes you happy makes me happy. Your smile means everything to me, Betty.”

 

Tears sprang to Betty’s eyes.

“Please tell me that I haven’t missed the first look at our baby.”

“I’ve been postponing the ultrasound, hoping that you would want to see it.”

“Well, make that appointment, because I’m ready to see him/her.”

“I’ll go call the doctor,” she said, getting up.

Jughead stood up with her.

“Before you do that, I need you to clear up a rumor I’ve heard about pregnant women.”

“Oh, what’s that?”

“Is it true that pregnant women are really hormonal?”

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> ;)  
> If you liked this fic, please leave a comment. If you like my writing, come yell at me on tumblr @elizabethjonesii to write more. And once again, if you didn't hear, please go read @elegantmoonchild's fics. <3


End file.
